


Come To Daddy

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [7]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Community: seasonofkink, Crying, Cuckolding, D/s, Dacryphilia, Desperation, Dick Shaming, Dirty Talk, Edging, Embarrassment, Emotion Play, F/M, Fingering, Humiliation kink, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Pain Kink, Public Humiliation, Sexting, Shame, Submission, Taskmaster series 8, Teasing, Undressing, Verbal Humiliation, fantasies, pictures/videos, that naked selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: It’s ~2k words of Greg humiliating and cuckolding Alex after s8e3. That’s it. That’s the entire fic.





	Come To Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'emotion play/jealousy' for season of kink round 6, 2019. [My card and prompts are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/84704.html)

Greg knew he’d done particularly well to hurt Alex during an episode when he found Alex kneeling in his dressing room afterwards, at the end of the night, quiet and still, his body filled with tension. If it was a really good night, like tonight, Alex was trembling with need, ever so slightly, just enough to make Greg sneer as he entered and locked the door behind him.   
  
“Please,” was all Alex whispered, could even bear to say, and Greg smiled. Alex was putty in his giant hands.   
  
“Show me how desperate you are,” Greg said.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Alex said, his voice soft but full of arousal.   
  
Greg watched as Alex undressed just enough to show his cock, which was hard and swollen. He did love how obedient Alex was. He seemed to have no shame in undressing like this for him, even though shame was all he clearly felt at the action.   
  
“God, it really is tiny, isn’t it? I almost want to just kick it, squash it, trample it into the ground. But I bet you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you, you weird freak,” Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded pitifully. Didn’t seem to react when Greg took a photo of him, just for posterity. Just knelt there, quiet and still, clearly so turned on he couldn’t speak. Greg loved being able to make him react like that.   
  
“Maybe I’ll send this to Sian, hmm? Surely she deserves to know the awful truth about your tiny penis, yeah?” Greg said, idly scrolling through his photos for effect. “I mean, that seems only fair. Or perhaps I’ll just send one of mine to your wife, just so she knows what she’s missing out on. She’d like that, right?”  
  
Alex seemed to shiver at that thought, and Greg noticed. Alex was nothing if not transparent about his kinks, and Greg knew cuckolding was one of them. They’d played around with it before, of course, but tonight, it seemed to crackle exceptionally brightly, and that pleased him. He loved that Rachel was just as keen to humiliate Alex as he was. He made a mental note to talk to her later, to see if they could set any other humiliations up that would hit just the right notes for Alex.   
  
“I mean, she’s pretty fit, you know. I bet she’s thought about me. Maybe she’s fantasied about me. Maybe she wants to fuck me, Alex. What if I fucked your wife? What if I just tied you up and fucked her in front of you, so you can see how a real man pleases a woman? Would that make you hard, Alex? Would you get off on that?” Greg said.   
  
Alex made a noise, seemed to get even harder, even though that didn’t seem possible. But then Greg was getting hard too. He got off on this as much as Alex was. He had a feeling that tonight he might be able to push Alex further than he’d pushed him before. Alex was super-wired with arousal now, teetering on the edge, and he was so obedient and well-trained, he wouldn’t come without permission. His body just hung on if Greg never gave him permission, and he could just send him home, desperate, hard, and needy. He enjoyed doing that. Denying Alex the pleasure, the pay-off, he was really looking for had become far more of a turn-on for Greg than he’d anticipated.   
  
“God, you’re so pathetic. I’m pretty sure even my fingers are longer than your tiny cock. Imagine that! Imagine me fingering your wife and giving her more pleasure than your cock would. I bet I could finger her all night long and make her come more times than you’ve ever done since you’ve been together. Because, unlike you, I know how to make a woman feel good. I know what they love. I know what turns them on. I bet she made you wait, too, didn’t she? I bet you didn’t lose your virginity until your wedding night. You wouldn’t know the first thing about making her happy. Best to just get out of the way, little boy, and let the men take care of things,” Greg said.  
  
Greg had to laugh as Alex covered his face with his hands. In his defence, he was largely guessing, but he was clearly hitting all the right notes if Alex was reacting like that.   
  
“God, I bet she’d feel incredible too. Imagine her turning up here, so she could see just how pathetic you are before I get to fuck her in front of you. I can just imagine your jealous little face, Alex. She’d never want to have sex with you ever again once she’s had me. But then I bet you wouldn’t mind that, would you? You like denying yourself, I know you do. You’ll fucking hang on all night if I tell you to. Would you deprive yourself all week if I told you to? What’s the longest you’ve gone without coming, Alex?” Greg said, and he knew he was really beginning to get carried away with this, but he didn’t really care, because Alex was still rock-hard, so until Alex told him to stop, Greg was just going to keep on going.   
  
Alex murmured something behind his hands that Greg didn’t catch. He could hear the shame in his voice, his embarrassment, perhaps that he couldn’t last as long as he wanted to. Now that would make him feel ashamed, and it would make Greg laugh at him.  
  
“What was that, Alex? Did you say something? I asked you a question, and I expect an answer,” Greg said.   
  
Alex lowered his hands, but his head was still bowed. Greg could feel the shame dripping off him as he spoke.   
  
“T-three days. I’m so sorry,” Alex said.  
  
“Three days? _Three days?_ Jesus Christ, Alex, I thought you were better trained than that. I’d have thought you could go at least a week. What a pathetic submissive you are. Why would I want a sub who has so little discipline?” Greg said.  
  
“You shouldn’t, you shouldn’t want me. I’m not good enough. I don’t deserve you,” Alex said, and Greg could hear he was close to crying. Fuck. Greg loved it when he cried.   
  
“It’s a good thing I can simply walk out of here and leave you behind. Your wife has to put up with you. I don’t know how she does it. She’d be much better off with me,” Greg said.  
  
Tonight, that was apparently enough to set him off, and Greg laughed as Alex began crying into his hands. He really did adore being able to make Alex react any way he liked. He especially loved being able to make him cry. He could make Alex feel anything at all. God, the temptation to simply shove him against the wall and fuck him was quite great, but he fought it off. Denying Alex was a lot more fun, and a lot more satisfying. He got his phone out. He knew exactly how this night was going to end.   
  
“Yeah, go on, cry for me, you little bitch. I’m just going to record this so I can have a wank over it later, just because the sight of you looking so pathetic is such a turn on. Though really I’ll be thinking about fucking your wife, because let’s face it, I’d rather fuck her than you, Alex,” Greg said as he recorded a short video of Alex sobbing into his hands, his cock still hard and aching. “You’re so weird for getting off on all this, you know. Me just standing here throwing insults at you, telling you I’m going to go fuck your wife, and your dick’s just so fucking hard the entire time. There’s clearly something wrong with you.”  
  
Alex didn’t reply. He couldn’t reply. Greg toed his cock with his shoe and watched Alex flinch and shiver at the pain. Greg really wanted to kick him. He wouldn’t. But fuck did he want to. Alex would adore that kind of pain.   
  
“Please, Greg, please,” Alex murmured, staring straight at the ground.  
  
“Please what, Alex? Let you come? I don’t think so,” Greg said.  
  
Alex squirmed, made a noise, seemed to be struggling to control himself. “Please.”  
  
“Come on, Alex, you know how this works. You have to tell me what you want, or you don’t get it,” Greg said.   
  
“Please,” seemed to be all Alex was capable of saying.   
  
“Stand up, Alex,” Greg said.  
  
Wiping his eyes, Alex obeyed, and stood by the door, letting his trousers simply fall to his ankles. That was what Greg wanted, after all. Greg walked over to him and grabbed his cock. It felt so small in his hands, but that wasn’t a surprise. A lot of things felt small in his hands. But at least Alex’s dick really was tiny. He stroked it roughly, hearing Alex struggle to hang on. Greg got his phone out again.  
  
“Man, look at how hard you are at the thought of me fucking your wife. Imagine how hard you’ll get when I do actually sleep with her. You’ll lose your fucking mind,” Greg said.  
  
Alex whimpered, and Greg pointedly took a short video of Alex’s dick twitching, still achingly hard, as he teased him.   
  
“Maybe I’ll send this to Rachel. Let her know how hard you get just at the mere thought of being a fucking cuckold. Look at that tiny thing. I’m surprise you managed to get her pregnant three times. Are you sure they’re yours? I can’t imagine you’d penetrate very far at all with that thing, let alone enough to come inside her,” Greg said. “Now, me, on the other hand…”  
  
Greg was absolutely being a dick now, he knew it, Alex knew it, but he couldn’t help himself. His ego was enjoying this far too much as he got his cock out, enjoying the way Alex seemed to shrink and wither at the mere sight of it, knowing it was bigger and better than his.   
  
“Yeah, you know you stand no chance when you see mine. Women say they don’t care about size, but I’ve had far more sexual partners than you and I know that isn’t the case. Just imagine that cock pounding into your wife. I’d take her anywhere and everywhere. I bet you’re a boring fuck anyway. She’d have more fun with me,” Greg said.  
  
Alex seemed to be visibly shaking now, as if he’d reached his limit and was about to fall over it. Greg almost took pity on him but he really wasn’t in the mood. If anyone was going to go home satisfied, it’d be him. Alex could wait. But he didn’t want Alex to do it. That would feel like a reward, and he just wasn’t in the mood to reward him.   
  
“You alright, Alex? You really desperate now? Do you want me to let you come?” Greg said.  
  
Alex nodded vigorously, words seemingly escaping him.   
  
“Well, tough shit, I don’t want you to come. Why would I let you come? You’ve done nothing to earn it. Go on, get out, go and take yourself home to your wife while she’s still willing to have you,” Greg said, which sounded rather harsher now that he’d said it, but he wasn’t going to take it back, not when Alex seemed to just wilt and accept that he wasn’t going to get what he wanted.   
  
“Yes, sir,” Alex whispered.   
  
Greg watched him hastily put his cock away and pull his trousers up before he bowed to him and slipped out of the room to the sounds of Greg laughing at him. Fuck, he was so easy to wind up. Greg loved how easy it was to make him react any way he wanted him to react. And he was so easily humiliated. Greg was definitely going to have a great time wanking over that when he got home. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why Don’t You Shut Your Dirty Mouth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563628) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
